Tu l'as cru ?
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Aomine et Akashi ont toujours été incapables de s'entendre, alors aucun membre de la Kiseki No Sedai n'est surpris que tout se soit passé ainsi. Car, au jeu des menteurs, il ne faut croire personne.


**Tu l'as cru ?**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Aomine et Akashi ont toujours été incapables de s'entendre, alors aucun membre de la Kiseki No Sedai n'est surpris que tout se soit passé ainsi. Car, au jeu des menteurs, il ne faut croire personne.

* * *

 **A la demande de :** Delta. **  
Couple(s) :** Aomine x Akashi **  
Thème(s) :** Dispute, lemon. **  
Fin :** Bad End. **  
Ce que vous ne voulez pas :** ,_, **  
Rating :** M

* * *

 ** _Vendredi, collège de Teiko, 18h45. Passé._**

L'entraînement de basket venait tout juste de commencer et une dispute éclata déjà. Sous l'œil fatigué de leurs coéquipiers, Aomine Daiki et son capitaine Akashi Seijuro venaient une fois de plus de partir dans les aigus. Façon de parler, nous savons tous qu'ils sont très virils.

Le rouge et le bleu débattaient sur on ne sait trop quoi, pendant que Murasakibara Atsushi s'approchait doucement du camarade avec qui, il s'entend le mieux.

Le violet une fois arrivé à environ dix centimètres de son ami, soupira pendant que l'autre lui tendait un paquet de biscuits, qu'il accepta avec joie.

Ils furent rapidement rejoins par les autres membres de la Kiseki No Sedai, pendant que les autres joueurs qui avaient compris qu'une fois de plus, l'entraînement était annulé, partirent avec lassitude.

Ces disputes, s'en était trop ! A cause d'elle, tous les vendredis, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement. Et franchement, beaucoup de joueurs ont cessé de venir en ce jour. Car, tout le monde sait déjà d'avance, qu'ils ne pourront point jouer au basket. C'est épuisant, mais surtout lassant.

C'est une habitude, néfaste et profondément malsaine. Car, ils ne se disputent pas vraiment sur des choses, comme la nourriture, ou des livres. Non, plutôt sur des techniques de tortures, ou sur le sexe...

C'est plutôt flippant dans le fond, et ça, les autres l'ont bien remarqué, c'est pour cette raison, qu'ils ne les contredisent jamais.

Kuroko, que Murasakibara ainsi que tout les autres "restant" avaient rejoins soupira et regarda de loin ses amis se battre. Personne ne les en empêche, du moins, plus maintenant. Au début, ils les séparer, mais les représailles se faisaient dans les vestiaires, alors... Vu qu'ils souhaitent avoir des casiers intacts à la fin de l'année, personne ne dit rien.

 **-Il faut faire quelque chose.** , Dit alors Midorima, qui ne supporte plus cette situation.

Tout le monde, sauf les deux en train de s'arracher les cheveux, se tourna vers lui.

Le garçon, avec son teint pâle, ses longs cils, ses yeux verts pénétrant, ses lunettes à monture carrée, ses longues et belles jambes, ses abdomens développés et son style incomparable que lui donne ses cheveux verts, est un des plus séduisants spécimens de tout Teiko. Il est très rare que ce dernier prenne la parole, appart pour parler cours... Il ne se mêle jamais des disputes, pas par égoïsme, mais il estime ne pas être concerné.

C'est donc surprenant, qu'il veuille agir. Durant un petit moment, il y eu un temps de flottement, où l'on entendait un quelconque objet se briser, puis les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

 **-Je suis de l'avis de Midorimacchi !** , S'exclama Kise qui veut agir depuis le tout début.

Le mannequin blond, a bien des raisons de faire tomber les filles. Il est grand, a un sourire enjôleur, un peau légèrement mâte, de longs cils, des yeux noisettes, des cheveux d'or, un corps sans imperfection et un caractère des plus sympathiques. Ryota fait tourné bien des têtes. Il est toujours présent pour ses amis, mais là, pour Akashi et Aomine, même lui a compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, et attendait donc du soutient avant de se lancer.

 **-... Si nous agissons, la situation empirera, vous savez. Ils nous demanderont de choisir un "camps". Alors...** , Dit avec lassitude le passeur.

Kuroko malgré un charme plus discret n'est pas en reste, c'est juste, qu'il est un peu transparent. Il est petit, a des cheveux bleu ciel indomptable, une peau blanche, presque translucide, des longues et fines jambes plus qu'appréciables, des yeux bleu impassibles qui semblent sonder votre esprit. Il est perspicace et observateur, s'il dit qu'il ne faut pas agir, c'est qu'il a retourné la question dans tous les sens, pour en arriver à cette conclusion.

Murasakibara regarda alors son meilleur ami et hocha simplement la tête pour prouver qu'il était de son avis. Le plus grand de tous les garçons a des cheveux violets lui allant jusque dans la nuque, des yeux moqueurs de la même couleur, un corps grand mais parfaitement développé. Il est un peu le gamin de la famille, mais peut se montrer très mature et réfléchi comme dans ces situations.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 15h46, Salon de Kuroko. Présent._**

Kagami regarda Kuroko d'un air perplexe et soupira. Tout ça est bien beau mais a n'explique pas comment en est arrivé ici la situation.

Car au final, c'est bien beau de dire qu'ils ont choisi de ne rien faire, mais l'un des deux qui se battaient sans cesse est en prison, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

 **-... Kuroko, je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec... Maintenant.** , Dit la seconde personne dans la pièce, autre que Kagami et Kuroko.

Tetsuya le regarda et soupira longuement.

 **-... C'est comme ça que tout a commencé.** , Finit par dire le bleuté.

Pour Tetsuya, c'est très difficile de regarder en face les deux amants des deux garçons qui ne cessaient de se battre. Mais, ils méritent de savoir, quitte à leur faire du mal. Rester dans l'ignorance est pire que tout.

* * *

 ** _Vendredi, collège de Teiko, 20h12. Passé._**

L'entraînement inexistant était maintenant fini depuis au moins douze minutes, et pourtant, tous étaient là, dans le vestiaire à regarder les deux qui se battaient.

Quand Aomine, aillant beaucoup moins de contrôle n'en pouvant plus, il se retourna vers eux et leur hurla :

 **-QUOI ?!**

Kuroko tressaillit devant la violence de son meilleur ami. Les autres, se regroupèrent autour du plus petit, comme pour le protéger.

Akashi, lui a détesté le ton avec lequel, Daiki s'en est prit à Kuroko et le lui fit remarqué.

 **-Daiki, ferme là.**

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Kuroko soupira, prit ses affaires et sortit sans demander son reste, le reste de ses amis firent la même chose, mais, Kise, un peu plus sadique que ses camarades ferma à clé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Samedi, 15h47, Salon de Kuroko. Présent.**_

 **-Putain, vous avez peur de rien !** , S'exclama Taiga avec choc.

Tetsuya lui rendit avec un petit sourire, en lui disant qu'à peine vingt minutes plus tard, Kise les avait appelé en panique pour leur dire qu'il avait perdu la clé.

Taiga le regarda sans trop comprendre comment ils avaient survécu...

* * *

 _ **Vendredi, collège de Teiko, 20h15. Passé.**_

 **-Nous sommes enfermés.** , Dit alors Akashi après avoir fichu un coup de pied dans le tibias de son joueur qui était encore à terre.

Le bleu lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 **-La porte est verrouillée.** , Dit alors son capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux joueurs, sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'assirent face à face et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Bleu contre rouge. Glace contre feu. Froideur contre chaleur. Désir contre haine. Envie contre mépris.

Soudain, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs langues menèrent un combat acharné pendant qu'ils se déshabiller mutuellement. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent, Daiki, laissa échapper un petit filet de bave, qu'Akashi se fit un devoir de léchouiller.

Akashi fut rapidement à califourchon sur Aomine, le dominant complètement, il appuya son genou sur la bosse que formait l'entre-jambe du mulâtre. Il mordilla doucement l'oreille de ce dernier tout en dessinant ses abdomens. Daiki, ne souhaitant pas rester en reste se retint de gémir et avec sa main droite commença à déshabiller le rouquin et avec le gauche, se retint sur le banc pour ne pas tomber.

Seijuro aillant vu la combine de Daiki eut un rictus moqueur. Mais bien sûr, comme si lui, l'empereur allait le laissait faire. Il y a des limites à la connerie. Il repoussa sans aucune douceur la main et l'embrassa avec fougue, l'autre se débattit au début, mais le plaisir prit bien vite l'avantage.

Le basané gémissait sous les mouvements experts d'Akashi sur sa verge. Le rouge prenait un plaisir malsain à diriger ainsi son adversaire. Le capitaine finit par les déshabiller en quelques mouvements brusques. Aomine le regarda et se dit que finalement, ouais, son camarade est foutu comme un dieu. Et merde ! Pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut passer "à l'attaque".

Daiki reprit le dessus en faisant basculé le rouge qui, il faut l'avouer est plus léger et petit que lui...

 **-Tu croyais franchement que j'allais être le soumis...** , Susurra le basané tout en se mordillant la lèvre en voyant Akashi sous lui avec les yeux lançant des éclairs mais en même temps assombris par le plaisir.

 **-Sincèrement...** , Murmura le rouquin. **Oui.**

Aomine rebascula en arrière avec Seijuro sur lui qui avec son genou appuyait sans aucune douceur sur la verge de son coéquipier déjà bien gorgée de sang.

Le bleu gémit sans pouvoir se retenir et un sourire sadique et excité apparut sur les lèvres du rouge. Mais ce dernier disparu bien vite quand Daiki réussit à les refaire basculer, échangeant à nouveau leurs places.

 **-Un nain comme toi, devrait rester à sa place.** , Dit avec moquerie le plus grand.

Seijuro le mordit avec dans le cou, Daiki tressaillit de douleur mais aussi d'excitation à cause d'une main experte qui le branlait doucement.

 **-Pourtant, il me semble, que c'est toi qui est inférieur à moi.** , Répliqua le rouge en embrassant brusquement la clavicule de son ami.

 **-Dans tes... Rêves !** , Réussit à dire Daiki alors qu'il rebasculait vers l'arrière. Permettant ainsi à Seijuro de se relever et de pouvoir observer le pénis du basané de plus près.

Le rouge regarda avec attention "la bête", il le prit alors d'un coup en bouche, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir le bleu qui cessa d'un coup de se débattre.

Il commença avec un rythme lent, attisant la perte de contrôle de l'autre. Puis petit à petit, les mouvements de langues se firent plus rapides, plus nombreux. Alors, Aomine gémit de plus en plus. C'était bon, bien trop bon.

Le bleu jouit sans pouvoir prévenir l'autre qui, grâce à son instinct s'était reculé à temps avant de tout avaler.

 **-Pu...Tain.** , Souffla le bleu ne s'étant pas encore remis de l'orgasme.

 **-Toujours pas soumis ?** , Ricana le capitaine.

 **-Jamais.** , Répliqua-t-il à vif.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un petit moment et partirent aux douches comme si de rien n'était.

Ils ne savaient pas que derrière la porte, Midorima et Kise avaient tout vus et entendus et que leurs deux coéquipiers, avaient... Comment dire ça ? En quelque sorte, retrouver la clé.

Ils la glissèrent sans se dire un mot sous la porte et se dépêchèrent de partir.

Le choc était grand. Très grand. Mais, ils avaient surtout un très mauvais pressentiment, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ils ne savaient pas encore quoi, mais ils le sentaient.

Cette nuit là, Kise et Midorima débarquèrent chez Tetsuya.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 15h58, Salon de Kuroko. Présent._**

 **-On peut dire, que tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle, pour raconter...** , Dit Taiga avec amertume. **  
**

Tetsuya ferma les yeux pour dire qu'il est désolé. Mais aussi, ils lui ont bien demandé un jour, la vraie nature de la relation d'Akashi et d'Aomine. Les détails sont trop importants pour les mettre de côté. Le bleuté regarda les deux autres hommes et eut un léger sourire pour les rassurer. De quoi ? Pour la suite, qui n'est malheureusement pas joyeuse.

 **-Et ensuite ?** , Finit par demander celui à côté de Kagami.

 **-...** , Kuroko les regarda d'un air désolé et reprit son récit.

* * *

 ** _Vendredi, chez Kuroko, 22h46. Passé._**

Tetsuya regarda calmement ses deux coéquipiers pour savoir s'ils bluffaient ou non. Quand il conclut que ce n'est pas le cas, il soupira tout en leur resservant du thé à la vanille. Que Kise but sans rechigner et Midorima regarda comme s'il pouvait lire son avenir dedans.

 **-... Ce n'est pas très étonnant, dans le fond.** , Dit l'ombre d'Aomine.

 **-...Tu trouves ?** , Chuchota le mannequin en se resservant une tasse.

Il y eut un petit silence. Kuroko et Midorima regardèrent le jaune sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Ryota sembla comprendre le problème et pouffa.

 **-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Aominecchi ou d'Akashicchi ! C'est juste que je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir, alors que normalement, je vois ce genre de chose...** , Expliqua t-il avec un petit sourire joueur.

 **-Hmm... Sincèrement, je suis de l'avis de Kise. Comment as-tu pu le savoir, Kuroko ?** , Demanda le vert. Il avait beau retourner la situation sous tous les sens, rien. Il ne trouvait aucun signe.

 **-Aussi, on peut pas dire que tu sois un expert !** , Pouffa Kise sous le regard noir de Midorima et celui amusé de Kuroko.

 **-Pour tout te dire...** , Souffla Tetsuya.

Les deux autres de la Kiseki No Sedai le regardèrent avec des grands yeux, et le prirent dans leurs bras.

* * *

 _ **Samedi, 16h02, Salon de Kuroko. Présent.**_

 **-Attends, t'as dis quoi ?** , Demanda avec incompréhension l'ancienne lumière de Seirin. L'autre eut l'air de se poser la même question vu comment il regarde le bleuté. **  
**

**-C'était en deuxième année de collège...** , Expliqua vaguement Kuroko.

Les deux autres semblent pendus à ses lèvres et Kuroko eut un petit air triste.

* * *

 _ **Flash back.**_

 **-Hey, Tetsu !** , S'exclama Aomine en le voyant arrivé. Momoi, elle se colla à lui, et Kuroko retint un petit sourire en voyant le sourire resplendissent de la rose. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble et ne sont pas amoureux. Mais, ils sont quand même comme frères et sœurs.

 **-Aomine-kun, Momoi-san.** , Les salua Tetsuya.

Aomine partit chercher son ballon de basket quand ce dernier roula un peu plus loin à cause du vent.

Satsuki, elle, ne se décrochait toujours pas. Chose inhabituelle.

Tetsuya se détourna vers elle, et remarqua malgré son sourire si resplendissant quelques minutes avant, un petit air soucieux.

 **-Il y a un problème, Satsuki ?...** , Demanda-t-il avec douceur en voyant les yeux brillants de son amie.

 **-Oui... C'est horrible Tetsu-kun !** , Répondit-elle en se jetant encore plus dans ses bras.

 **-...** , Le bleuté ne savait pas quoi répondre, il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et quand elle fut calmée, elle lui expliqua le problème.

L'équation fut simple à retenir pour Tetsuya.

Aomine en couple = Akashi en furie.

Akashi en couple = Aomine insupportable.

Akashi en furie + Aomine insupportable = Disputes.

Disputes = Parler de sexe + torture.

Conclusion = Tension sexuelle.

Cette histoire ne peut pas bien finir. Pas quand les deux concernés sont aussi dangereux. Tetsuya soupira en enlaçant à nouveau la rose.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... Daiki ne revint jamais ce jour là. Satsuki, elle, avait trouvé le même résultat que le joueur fantôme. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de ne rien dire et d'attendre de voir comment la situation évoluera.

S'ils l'avaient dit, quelque chose aurait-il changé ? Sûrement pas. Après tout, la vie fut une chienne, est une salope et restera une connasse.

Décidément, ses coéquipiers, ne cesseront jamais de l'étonner...

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 16h14, Salon de Kuroko. Présent._**

 **-C'est Momoi qui te l'a dit ?** , S'exclama le troisième homme autre que Kuroko et Kagami.

L'ombre lança un petit oui, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Parler autant, donne soif. Et c'est une bonne esquive pour ne pas parler.

 **-Donc, elle savait depuis le début...** , Dit d'un air sombre l'ancien as de Seirin.

 **-Elle l'a juste deviné.** , Répliqua Tetsuya pour défendre la rose.

 **-Et ensuite ?** , Taiga se tourna vers l'autre et lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de se retourner vers le bleuté et lui demander gentiment de continuer.

Kuroko accepta le cœur serré.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, Salon de Kuroko, 10h20, Passé._**

Tetsuya soupira pour la énième fois devant son devoir de japonais. Il n'a aucune idée de sujet, pour sa rédaction.

C'est alors qu'il reçut un message de la part d'Akashi. Avec méfiance, il le lut.

 **-Cher Tetsuya, merci de venir au terrain dans le parc, celui où nous nous entraînons souvent. Je dois vous annoncer une grande nouvelle...**

Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout, vraiment pas.

A partir de là, ça a vraiment mal tourné.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 16h17, Salon de Kuroko. Présent._**

 **-Il t'a dit quoi ?** , S'empressa de demander Kagami.

 **-Qu'il allait au lycée Rakuzan... Et qu'Aomine serait à Too.**

Le rouge le regarda sans comprendre le soucis et Tetsuya eut un sourire triste.

Comment peut-il comprendre ? Oui, la Kiseki No Sedai voulait s'affronter. Mais jusqu'ici, jamais, aucun d'eux ne l'avait montré et fait. Jamais.

Ce n'est qu'après cette annonce, qu'ils décidèrent de vraiment se séparer.

Et ce n'est qu'après cette annonce, que leur relation devint toxique. Aomine et Akashi, s'empoisonnant l'un, l'autre.

* * *

 ** _Lundi, 19h47, Vestiaire de Teiko, Passé._**

 **-Putain, oui...** , Soupira Akashi alors qu'Aomine le suçait. Le basané accéléra le rythme et le rouge jouit enfin après de longues minutes de plaisir.

Seijuro, se rhabilla immédiatement après sous le regard amusé de Daiki.

 **-Rentres bien, Akashi.** , Lança Aomine en s'étirant.

 **-T'inquiète.** , Se moqua Seijuro en partant.

Oui, ils avaient une routine.

Murasakibara, lui était dans les douches, il voulait sortir, mais ne le put point à cause des deux dépravés à côté. Les deux ne l'ont jamais remarqués.

Le violet, fonça chez Kuroko, qui fut une fois encore obligé de réunir ses coéquipiers pour en parler à Atsushi.

* * *

 ** _Lundi, 20h12, Salon de Kuroko, Passé._**

 **-J'ai l'impression que mon salon, va devenir un salon de réunion au sujet d'Akashi-kun et d'Aomine-kun...** , Fit remarquer Tetsuya en regardant ses trois coéquipiers, le vert, le jaune et le violet.

 **-Pas faux !** , Rigola Ryota.

 **-Donc... Ils sortent ensemble ? Ils sont amoureux ?** , Demanda innocemment Atsushi.

Kuroko et Midorima se regardèrent en cherchant la réponse dans le regard de l'autre, mais ce fut Kise qui répondit.

 **-Si c'était le cas, les choses ne nous inquiéteraient pas...**

Tetsuya se retourna avec surprise vers celui qui était "le plus gamin". Décidément, Kise est mature, quand il le veut.

Shintaro, lui baissa les yeux et soupira tristement.

 **-Akashi et Aomine, sont incapables d'aimer quelqu'un. Pas de manière saine.** , Murmura le porteur de lunettes.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui et ne dirent rien.

Il a raison, pas besoin d'enfoncer le fait.

* * *

 _ **Lundi, 21h48, Salle de bain de Kuroko, Passé.**_

Kise n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, pas après la discussion qu'ils ont eu. Il est inquiet, pour ses amis. Ce n'est pas sain, comme l'a fait remarqué Midorimacchi.

Il comptait aller se recoucher quand il aperçu Kuroko rentrer.

 **-Kise-kun, ça va aller ?** , Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

 **-Je ne sais pas...** , Avoua Kise.

 **-Tu sais... On ne peut rien faire pour eux...** , Continua Tetsuya.

 **-Je sais. Mais... C'est bientôt fini leur relation de toute manière, non ?...** , Demanda le jaune.

Kuroko lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas avec un léger sourire désolé.

Ryota lui sourit et tout deux allèrent se recoucher.

Non, ils savaient qu'ils se mentaient, rien ne se fini jamais dans la Génération des Miracles.

Ils savaient aussi parfaitement, que Midorima et Murasakibara avaient tout entendu de leur discussion.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 16h34, Salon de Kuroko, Présent._**

 **-Vous avez lâchement abandonner l'idée de les aider !** , Cria Taiga.

 **-Bien sur que non, Kagami.** , Répondit le second homme à la place de Tetsuya. **Tu n'as rien compris. Au contraire, ils ont essayé de les aider.** , Expliqua-t-il.

 **-Comment ça ?!** , S'énerva le rouge.

 **-Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.** , Dit-il simplement.

 **-Ils n'ont rien voulu faire !** , S'exclama avec énervement Kagami.

 **-Et toi, qu'aurais-tu fais ? J'ai essayé de les aider, les battre au basket était la première étape.** , Répliqua froidement Tetsuya.

Le rouge ne dit plus rien et s'excusa avec désolation.

* * *

 ** _Mardi, 15h37, Collège de Teiko, Passé._**

Kuroko écouta Aomine se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi et décida de prendre les devants.

 **-Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Akashi-kun ?**

 **-Tetsu ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** , Demanda avec ébahissement sa lumière.

 **-Tu l'aimes ?** , Coupa simplement Kuroko.

 **-Nan.** , Répondit sincèrement Daiki. **Pourquoi j'aimerai cet enfoiré qui me casse les couilles à longueur de temps ? Il se croit meilleur que moi, genre... On sait tous que _je suis_ le meilleur. **

Un poids dans la poitrine de Tetsuya se créa. Cette histoire va très mal finir... Surtout que la sincérité de son ami est fausse. Il se ment à lui-même.

Un peu plus loin, une scène du même genre se déroulait.

Durant leur partie traditionnelle de Shogi, Shintaro demanda à Seijuro :

 **-Aimes-tu Aomine ?**

 **-Evidemment que non.** , Répondit-il tout en restant concentrer sur sa partie.

 **-Vraiment, même pas un peu ?** , Il ne sait toujours pas d'où lui est venu le courage de demander ça.

 **-Vraiment pas.** , Répondit-il. Le pire, c'est que son regard disait qu'il ne mentait absolument pas.

* * *

 _ **Mardi, 19h57, Vestiaire de Teiko, Passé.**_

Akashi et Aomine se criaient dessus.

Sans raison, pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir blesser l'autre.

Ce soir là, ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble.

Et ne couchèrent plus ensemble jusqu'à la fin du collège.

Personne ne sut jamais que le sujet de la dispute était en réalité le manque. Ils avaient besoin de leur dose quotidienne d'emmerde, d'insultes et de blessures. Et ce manque, l'emportait sur le plaisir.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 16h57, Salon de Kuroko, Présent._**

 **-Et après, nous sommes allés au lycée.** , Dit Kuroko.

 **-Je vois...** , Conclurent les deux autres ne même temps.

 **-Vous voulez le récapitulatif du lycée ?** , Leur demanda-t-il.

 **-Oui. J'en ai... Besoin.** , Dit misérablement Taiga.

 **-Vous savez tout pour la première année, il ne s'est rien passé entre eux deux.** , Avoua Tetsuya ( P.S : Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, regarde les trois saisons de Kuroko's Basket ou lit les mangas ^^ xD... Oui, j'arrête u-u.)

 **-Donc, il s'est passé des choses, après.** , En conclut la troisième personne autre que les eux venant de Seirin.

Kuroko le regarda et hocha la tête.

 **-Racontes nous, s'il te plait.** , Demanda Taiga avec peine.

* * *

 ** _Après la Winter Cup, 17h02, Passé._**

Ça faisait une semaine que l'équipe de Tetsuya avait gagné. Pour fêter sa victoire, la GDM s'était réunie dans un petit café très sympathique.

Akashi était redevenu lui-même. Enfin... Ça ne rassurait pas vraiment Kuroko, mais il s'était abstenu de toute remarque.

Ils parlèrent tous les cinq de tout et de rien. Et enfin, ou plutôt malheureusement, ils parlèrent des gens qui leurs plaisent.

 **-Les gens qui me plaisent ?** , Répéta Midorima. **Euh, eh bien, en fait... Nadoyado** , Il leur fit signe de le laisser en dehors de ce débat. Il avait bien raison, où la GM passe, le chaos arrive. S'il avait dit qui il aimait, à ce moment là, aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas marié avec.

Kise et Kuroko acceptèrent la décision du vert.

Akashi fut perplexe et Aomine s'en foutait.

Le rouge se tourna alors vers le blond qui déglutit.

 **-Et toi, Ryota ?** , Demanda-t-il très intéressé. Aomine se redressa et écouta tout en regardant le jaune très attentivement.

Murasakibara, lui, resta concentré sur le sac de courgettes. Objet du jour de Midorma : La courgette...

 **-Oui, quelqu'un m'intéresse aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais physiquement parlant, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne, je trouve que Hyuga est plutôt sexy, ou alors, Hayama, il a un air sauvage qui serait sympathique à dompter...** , Avoua -t-il sans aucune gène sous le regard blasé de Midorima, amusé d'Akashi, et surpris d'Aomine. Pas besoin de préciser à quel point Kuroko est impassible.

 **-La vache, Kise, t'm'avais caché que t'étais comme ça !** , S'exclama le basané.

 **-Et toi, Akashi-kun, n'es-tu pas intéressé par Kagami tout comme Aomine ?** , Demanda innocemment Tetsuya.

Cette simple phrase causa la perte des deux autres. Le magenta et le bleu s'affrontèrent du regard avant de sourire sadiquement.

* * *

 ** _Fin de la première, début terminale, Petit parc, Passé._**

 ** _-_ Bonjour, tout le monde !**, Chantonna Kise en arrivant. Il remarqua aussitôt les sombres mines de Tetsuya, Atsushi et Shintaro et sa joie factice s'envola.

 **-Au final, c'est lui qui a "gagné" Kagami-kun.** , Annonça Kuroko.

Les trois autres le regardèrent et eurent un air encore plus sombre.

 **-Je croyais que Aominecchi et Akashicchi couchaient de nouveau ensemble.** , Fit remarquer Ryota.

 **-C'est le cas, Ki-chin...** , Dit Atsushi.

 **-Et c'est bien ça, le soucis.** , Avoua le vert.

Un gros blanc eu lieu, et chacun rentra chez lui. Kise raccompagna néanmoins Tetsuya pour avoir plus de détails.

* * *

 ** _Chemin du retour, Passé._**

 **-Comment ça va tourner ?** , Demanda-t-il avec curiosité à Kuroko.

 **-Kise-kun... Aomine-kun et Akashi-kun sont tous les deux en couples avec des personnes différentes. Mais ils couchent ensemble. Ça va forcément mal tourné un jour ou l'autre.** , Répondit-il.

 **-Et pour toi et moi ?** , Questionna-t-il d'un air intéressé.

 **-Notre pari est toujours en place, Ryo-kun.** , Lui dit Tetsu-kun avec amusement.

 **-Tant mieux.~** , Et ils continuèrent le chemin en parlant de tout et de rien.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 17h26, Salon de Kuroko, Présent._**

 **-Quel pari ?** , Demanda avec méfiance l'autre alors que Taiga semblait traumatisé.

 **-Rien d'important.** , Répondit calmement Kuroko. **Tu n'as pas l'air choqué par le fait d'avoir été trompé.** , Fit remarqué l'ombre.

 **-Je m'étais préparé à cette éventualité...** Confia-t-il.

 **-J'étais un vulgaire pari, j'étais cocu, j'étais... Je... On s'aimait... Je l'aimais...** , Sa voix se brisa et il baissa les yeux toujours grands ouverts à cause du choc.

Tetsuya attendit qu'il reprenne ses esprits et continua.

* * *

 ** _Peu après la terminale, 18h00, Salon de Kuroko, Passé._**

 **-BRAVO POUR NOS DIPLÔMES !,** S'exclamèrent tous les membres de la Kiseki No Sedai en chœur. Ils trinquèrent avec leurs verres de champagne, champagne amené par Akashi-kun, bien entendu.

Akashi demanda alors le silence et l'obtenu. Il commença alors un petit discours, oui le genre de truc qui vous promet l'avenir parfait.

 **-Nous sommes amis depuis le collège. Et nous le sommes encore à présent. Nous le serons sans doute, toujours. Je tiens à tous vous féliciter pour vos diplômes. Surtout toi, Daiki, car personne ne pensait que tu l'aurais.** , Premier pic, formidable... **Nous partirons chacun dans des voies différentes. Certains gagneront beaucoup, d'autre peu, comme par exemple Daiki.** , Nouveau pic. **A partir de maintenant, nous sommes des adultes. Et nous nous devons d'être responsable pas vrai Daiki ?** , Aomine, mais tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il t'envoie ses insultes à la gueule comme ça ? **Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller et ruiner nos efforts. Car en travaillant, nous réussirons. Nous sommes la Génération des Miracles. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Maintenant... Santé !** , Il but sans verre en petites gorgées. Les autres le copièrent.

Kise décida de prendre la parole à son tour.

 **-Akashicchi m'a piqué mon discours !** , Dit-il en faisant semblant de pleurer. **Méchant.** , Il ricana. **Donc, où allez vous faire vos études, et pour quel métier ?** , Questionna-t-il.

 **-Je vais devenir avocat, Ryota.** , Soupira Akashi qui le lui avait déjà dit.

 **-Je vais devenir cardiologue.** , Avança Midorima d'un air fatigué.

 **-Psychiatre.** , Dit à la surprise générale Kuroko.

 **-Commercial.** , Continua Kise.

 **-Hmm... Je vais devenir pâtissier.** , Rajouta Murasakibara sous les sourires amusés des autres.

 **-Policier...** , Dit Daiki.

 **-Essaye de ne pas frapper les civils.** , Conseilla Seijuro.

Un éclat de rire général retentit sauf pour le basané qui maugréa quelque chose.

 **-Et côté relation, vous avez quelque chose ?** , Demanda Midorima, ce qui les surprit tous. Normalement, celui portant des lunettes est très discret à ce sujet. Il n'en parle jamais.

 **-As-tu quelque chose à nous annoncer, Midorima-kun ?** , Minauda Kuroko immédiatement après avec un sourire.

 **-Je... Je me suis fiancé, hier.** , Avoua le vert.

Kise applaudit son ami et Murasakibara lui donna un oréo. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer.

Shintaro rougit et se reprit.

 **-Et avec qui, Mido-chin ?** , Questionna avec intérêt Atsushi.

 **-...Avec... , etjel'aime,c'esttrèssérieuxluietmoiçaacommencéaudébutdulycéedoncvoilà.**

 **-On n'a rien compris, répète calmement.** , Proposa Ryota qui prenait des photos depuis le début de la soirée. **Remarque, je comprends mieux le pourquoi de la bague en argent. ~**

 **-Tu avais aussi remarqué, Ryo-kun.** , Comprit Tetsuya.

Le blond acquiesça.

 **-Donc,** le fan d'Oha-Asa reprit son souffle. **Je suis avec Imayoshi Shoichi. On s'est fiancé. Je l'aime, c'est très sérieux, lui et moi, ça a commencé au début du lycée. Donc, voilà...** , Dit-il en rougissant joliement.

Tetsuya, dit simplement :

 **-Je me demandais quand tu allais nous le dire. Il faut avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à le savoir à vos fiançailles.** , Il sourit malicieusement quand l'autre devint le concurrent direct de la tomate.

Ryota en rajouta une couche en disant un "moi aussi".

Quand le vert reprit ses esprits, Aomine explosa tout simplement.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Mais bien, sur, comme si c'était vrai ! Fous toi de ma gueule, Midorima !**

Kuroko lui mit une gifle qui resta dans les anales. Et il reprit sa place comme si tout était normal. Le basané en resta coi. Akashi, lui aussi était perturbé par la bombe que venait de lancer Shintaro. Ces deux là n'avaient rien remarqué. Alors que Kuroko et Kise l'avaient vus. Le bleu foncé et le magenta se retournèrent vers Murasakibara qui les regarda et leur lança un vague coup d'œil signifiant, oui, j'avais vu.

A ce moment là, Aomine et Akashi eurent la dure sensation d'être de côté. D'avoir été banni du groupe.

 **-Sinon, je vais déménager.** , Dit Kuroko.

Seijuro et Daiki le regardèrent, ils avaient l'air impassibles, mais au fond d'eux, une panique sans nom, grandissait. Pourquoi ne savaient-ils plus rien sur les autres ? Deux minutes, Kise, Murasakibara et Midorima ont l'air surpris. Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas exclus...

 **-Ah oui, et où, Kuro-chin ?** , Interrogea le géant.

 **-Ça semble évident, Murasakibaracchi ! Chez son petit-ami, depuis le temps, qu'ils prévoyaient de le faire, il est temps !** , S'exclama Kise.

Son petit ami ? Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Daiki. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, Kise et Kuroko sortaient ensemble. Mais si Kise, dit, chez son petit-ami, ce n'est plus lui... Alors, c'est qui ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?!

Akashi avait les mêmes sombres pensées que l'autre, mais en pire. Auparavant, il savait toujours tout, depuis quand est-il si perdu ?

 **-Ton petit ami ?** , Demanda Seijuro en aillant l'air naturel.

Murasakibara se retourna froidement vers son ancien capitaine.

 **-Aka-chin et Mine-chin ne sont pas très au courant...** , Fit-il remarqué.

 **-Mais, Tetsu, t'étais avec Kise, nan ?** , Répliqua Aomine piqué au vif.

Le vert, le bleuté, le violet et le jaune se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

 **-Kise-kun et moi ne sommes pas sortis ensemble... Sa mère et mon père se sont remariés...Ensemble.** , Expliqua-t-il.

Un gros malaise prit place.

 **-Et sinon, et toi Murasakibaracchi, avec Teppei, vous vous êtes réconciliés, il y a deux jours, ça n'allait pas fort...** , Reprit Ryota avec enthousiasme.

Mais cette phrase bloqua les deux exclus. C'est quoi cette merde ?

 **-Oui, merci Ki-chin... Tep-chin et moi, on s'est remis ensemble.**

 **-Vous n'aviez pas rompu, Murasakibara-kun...** , Fit remarquer Kuroko.

 **-Ah oui..**

Midorima, Kise et Kuroko rigolèrent mais Aomine et Akashi se sentaient oubliés, mis de côté et dépassés par la situation.

 **-Et toi, Kise, t'as aussi un amant caché ?,** Cracha avec mépris Daiki puis se retourna vers son ancienne ombre. **Et toi, c'est qui celui avec qui t'encule, ou bien qui te suce, que** **sque j'en sais ? Car, j'ai jamais entendu parler de vos relations avec eux !**

Seijuro ne dit rien mais n'en penser pas moins. Pourquoi, personne ne leur avait rien dit ?

 **-On a essayé, de vous le dire. Mais, vous n'aviez jamais le temps.** , Répliqua tristement Tetsuya.

 **-Et je suis célibataire, pour ton information, messieurs " je sors avec quelqu'un pour baiser."** , Et Kise partit sans un regard en arrière. Il fut suivi de Tetsuya, qui fut blessé par les propos de son ancienne lumière, Midorima chosit de partir, choqué par les réactions de Daiki et Seijuro. Ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie, merde ! Murasakibara partit ne supportant pas la tension régnant à leur table.

Et les deux anciens "ennemis" restèrent seuls.

D'un accord commun, ils se disent qu'ils avaient besoin de sexe.

* * *

 ** _Peu après la terminale, 19h58, Chambre d'hôtel, Passé._**

Seijuro pénétrait violemment Daiki qui était à quatre pattes. La sueur et l'odeur de sexe se faisaient de plus en plus forte à chaque coup de butoir. Seijuro se moquait bien du plaisir du basané. Oh, comme il s'en fichait.

Il pénétrait encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment. Il aimait tant ce cul. Si rond et fermes. Ses fesses musclés et d'une couleur atypique pour le Japon. Oui, que c'est bon. Il aime rentrer son pénis dedans encore et encore, parfois doucement, mais la plupart du temps méchamment et rapidement. Il aime tant le baiser comme une petite catin. Et cet anus, qui aspire à chaque fois sa bite. Si serré, chaud et doux. Il pourrait jouir, s'il n'avait pas autant de haine à éjaculer (évacuer, éjaculer, jeux de mot...~ Oui, je me tais xD). Et cet anus qui s'étire quand il sort sa partie génitale, comme pour que son pénis revienne.

Oui, c'est décidément trop bon.

Daiki, lui gémissait, il en voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort, oui, être pris comme une chienne par Akashi, c'est trop bon. Sa bite est incroyable, elle heurte à chaque fois sa prostate. Oh, comme il aime ça, c'est trop bon, avoir un truc dans le cul, et aussi gros en plus.

Akashi sortit de lui, et Aomine ne put que gémir le manque.

 **-En..Core.** , Gémit-t-il en frottant son cul contre la bite de l'autre.

Seijuro sourit sadiquement et sortit quelque chose du placard. Daiki se retourna pour voir, ce qu'il sortait et il vit alors, l'improbable. Un god, en forme de bite, taille, environ 10 centimètres, diamètre, cinq centimètres. Ça passe. Mais voir le rouquin avec ça dans la main, oh, ça le ferait presque jouir, il se mit sur le dos et regarda avec attention son ancien capitaine. Qui sortit une télécommande. Oh, d'accord. Il fait vibreur.

Il tendit le god au bleu qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Seijuro lui fit signe de s'empaler dessus.

Aomine le fit avec plaisir et heurta sa propre prostate.

 **-An'w ! Oui.. Oui...** , Il s'empalait encore et encore sur la fausse bite. Plus fort, ça claquait, il aurait sans doute des marques à force, mais dieu, que c'est bon, Akashi activa le vibreur et Aomine hurla son plaisir.

 **-Oui.. An'w.. Oui Oh... Ah.. Oui...! Pu.. Tain... En... CO... Re... ! Oui ! A'nwwwww !** , Il allait jouir quand le rouge maintenu la base de son sexe pour l'en empêcher. L'ancien de Too grogna. Il voulait jouir. Mais putain, c'est trop bon.

 **-Plus** **fort...An'w...** , Supplia-t-il.

 **-Okay...** , Susurra le rouge avant de l'embrasser chastement et de le pénétrer tout en enfonçant encore plus le god.

Daiki hurla de plaisir. Oui, deux bites, c'est trop bon ! Il voulait le dire mais seuls des hurlements de plaisirs passaient ses lèvres.

Seijuro se retira aussitôt et mis Daiki à nouveau à quatre pattes. Le bleu gémit de la perte d'un aussi gros pénis, c'était trop bon, encore...

Son souhait fut vite exaucé, Akashi le repénétra entièrement d'un coup. Et il enfonça le god encore plus loin. Aomine hurlait, trop de plaisir, il allait jouir, mais le rouge enserrait la base de son sexe, ce qui l'en empêchait. Pas grave, là, c'est trop bon...

Seijuro, aimait tellement ça. Être dans ce cul si bandant et jouissif et en même temps, sentir une (fausse) bite vibrant à côté. C'est trop bon.

 **-Oh..! Putain, Daiki, t'es vraiment une bonne chienne.** , Dit-il en sentant le god vibrer encore plus fort à côté de son sexe, le tout dans un cul déjà hyper serré. c'était deux fois plus chaud que normalement, limite brûlant. Mais cette chaleur est trop bonne. Il le baiserait bien encore une fois, après celle-ci.

 **-An'w, oui...** , Gémit Daiki entre deux hurlements de plaisir.

 **-Tu veux jouir, ton sexe a tellement grossi...An'w !** , Se moqua Seijuro, en continuant à le pénétrer sans sortir du cul et en profitant du frottement du god sur son pénis.

 **-Oui... Jouir...Oh, Putain, Oui, Encore !** , Hurla-t-il en sentant de nouveaux intrus dans son cul. En enfet, Seijuro, venait de rajouter deux doigts pour pouvoir bouger plus facilement.

 **-Tu viendras quand je viendrai...** , Lui dit-il en se sentant près de la jouissance.

Il libéra d'un coup Daiki, et les deux hommes jouirent en même temps. Le vibreur continua. Mais Seijuro l'arrêta rapidement et le sorti de l'anus de son ancien camarade, camarade qui gémit de manque.

Ils se rassirent face à face et reprirent leur souffle.

Finalement, cette soirée n'a pas que du mauvais.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 18h50, Salon de Kuroko, Présent._**

 **-... Je vois, c'est ainsi que la déchéance commença.** , Nota tristement l'homme.

Taiga avait un regard plein de larmes.

Kuroko, ne sut s'il devait continuer à leur raconter ou si c'était déjà trop.

 **-J'ai... Besoin de savoir, ce qui a changé, après...** , Dit Taiga avec une voix brisée.

 **-Si tu le souhaites.** , Répondit Tetsuya.

* * *

 _ **Un an après la terminale, café à Tokyo, 11h30., Passé.**_

Kuroko regarda avec tristesse Seijuro.

 **-Donc, tu vas partir ?**

Le rouge hocha la tête.

 **-Dis moi, couches-tu avec Aomine-kun ?...** , Demanda simplement Kuroko.

Le rouge hocha à nouveau la tête.

 **-Il vient avec toi ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** , Se risqua le bleuté.

 **-Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui, ce n'est que du sexe.** , Rétorqua Akashi.

Tetsuya eut un sourire triste. Pendant environ six mois, après la terminale, le bleuté ne parlait plus, ni à Akashi ni à Aomine.

Cependant, au bout de six mois, il rencontra par hasard Akashi à l'hôpital, où il faisait son service. Et ce jour là, le père du rouge venait de mourir. Seijuro avait besoin d'aide, et cette aide, Tetsuya la lui donna. Depuis, le rouge a renoué avec la GM et leur a tout avoué. Pour lui et Daiki, son père, le travail, tout. Murasakibara fut contre toute attente, le plus dur à convaincre. Mais au final, ils renouèrent.

 **-Donc c'est fini, cette fois ? Pour toujours ?** , Questionna Tetsuya.

 **-Oui, maintenant, je prendrai soin de lui. C'est fini mon... Histoire avec Daiki.** , Conclut-il.

 **-Appelles moi quand tu seras en France.**

Seijuro lui sourit et ils s'enlacèrent.

Oui,un nouveau départ signifie des ruptures.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 19h00, Salon de Kuroko. Présent._**

 **-Akashi-kun t'aimait vraiment, Kagami-kun.** , Dit simplement Kuroko au rouge qui explosa en sanglots. Il eut un regard désolé pour l'ancien petit ami de Daiki qui lui, lui fit signe de continuer. **Il l'a compris tard, mais il l'a compris.**

Ils attendirent que les sanglots de Taiga cessent.

 **-Moi aussi, j'ai... Vraiment aimé Seijuro...** , Sanglota-t-il.

Tetsuya lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et attendit que le rouge lui dise de continuer à expliquer l'histoire.

* * *

 ** _Un an après la terminale, près d'une gare, 11h32, Passé._**

Kise et Midorima interpellèrent Aomine.

Le basané se retourna et vit avec surprise des revenants qui l'évitent comme la peste depuis un an.

 **-Quoi ?** , Demanda-t-il avec énervement.

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

 **-Dis moi, Aominecchi, aimes-tu Akashicchi ?** , Se lança Kise.

Le cerveau de Daiki se bloqua.

 **-Bien sur que non.** , Répondit-il tel un automate.

Il partit en courant, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler.

Les deux autres de la Kiseki No Sedai se regardèrent et comprirent que c'était un mauvais signe.

 **-Il ne l'aime pas.** , Dit le blond sous le regard surpris du vert.

 **-Tu as l'air bien sur...**

 **-Je le suis.** , Répliqua le mannequin. **Il est dépendant, comme à de la drogue, seulement, c'est à Akashicchi. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, dans son regard ?** , Questionna Ryota froidement.

 **-Non.** , Admit le vert.

 **-Tu as eu de la chance, dans ce cas. Car, il avait le regard de quelqu'un de... Dépendant mais surtout... Pas accro, plus que ça...** , Murmura-t-il.

 **-Quelqu'un de... Fou ?** , Proposa à reculons son ami.

Ryota le regarda d'un air grave et hocha la tête.

* * *

 _ **Samedi, 19h04, Salon de Kuroko, Présent.**_

Le petit ou plutôt l'ancien petit-ami de Daiki gardait la tête basse. Il avait mal, mais aussi honte. Il savait que son amant avait un soucis avec le rouquin. Mais, avant que Tetsuya ne raconte l'histoire, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point. Kojiro Furuhashi soupira. Il avait tout gagné en sortant avec Aomine. Être traité comme de la merde, être cocu, être mal dans sa peau... Vraiment tout, Daiki, sale enfoiré.

Kagami regarda le garçon aux yeux vides et eu beaucoup de peine pour lui. Au moins, lui, Akashi, même si c'était très tard, l'avait aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Mais Aomine lui...

Kuroko, soupira et reprit son récit.

* * *

 ** _Avant le départ d'Akashi, 15h45, Chambre d'hôtel, Passé._**

 **-Tu pars en France ?** , Répéta durement Aomine.

 **-Oui.** , Répondit simplement Akashi.

 **-Tu reviens quand ?** ,Demanda alors le basané.

 **-Je ne reviendrai pas.** , Coupa Seijuro.

 **-Quoi ?...** , Demanda Daiki.

 **-C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, Daiki.** Expliqua froidement le rouge.

 **-... Je vois.**

Le coeur d'Aomine battait à mille à l'heure. Plus de sexe, plus de Seijuro. Plus rien ! Il ne lui restera rien ! Il a manqué l'examen d'entrée pour la police. Il ne lui restait que le rouge et il va partir, c'est une blague.

Où sont les caméras, bordel de merde.

Au pire, il restera Furuhashi, mais le brun ne voudra pas. Pas avant un long moment. Il faudra le reséduire. Il faudra minimum un mois. Surtout, que lui c'est un bon coup, mais moins que Seijuro qui lui,le fait facilement monter au centième ciel et non au septième.

 **-Faisons le une dernière fois, dans ce cas.** , Dit sensuellement Aomine en enlevant son t-shirt.

En réponse il reçut un regard froid. Oui, Akashi aime le sexe avec Aomine. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.

 **-Adieu, Daiki.** , Souffla le rouge avant de commencer à partir.

Aomine comprit tout d'un coup.

Il est abandonné. Plus personne ne sera là pour lui. Il sera seul... Non, jamais. Il prit le vase se trouvant en décoration et le lança sur la tête de Seijuro.

Le rouge n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se reçu le vase. Il s'effondra sous le choc. Daiki chercha quelque chose de tranchant, vite, il faut le retenir, il ne doit pas l'abandonner. Il trouva un verre et le lança dans la tête de Seijuro, qui était tombé inconscient. Daiki ramassa des morceaux de verre et les planta dans le dos et la tête du rouge.

 **-Oui... Tu vas voir, ce que ça fait de m'abandonner.** , Dit le basané en souriant tout en pleurant.

* * *

 ** _Avant le départ d'Akashi, 18h00, Chambre d'hôtel, Passé._**

C'est le gérant de l'hôtel, qui les retrouva, Akashi, mort, mutilé et vidé de son sang, et à côté, Aomine, en larmes mais bel et bien vivant, juste endormi.

Paniqué, il appela immédiatement la police.

Aomine fut arrêté pour meurtre. Aujourd'hui, il est en prison, mais aussi en service psychiatrique. C'est grâce à ce service, que petit à petit, il reprend ses esprits. Mais il ne comprit jamais, qu'il avait _tué_ Akashi et non _puni_.

* * *

 ** _Samedi, 19h30, Salon de Kuroko, Présent._**

Taiga et Kojiro ne disaient plus rien. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur mutisme.

Kuroko soupira et but une gorgée d'eau.

 **-Je vous laisse, reprendre vos esprits. Vous savez, ça fait déjà plusieurs années... Il est temps de tourner la page.** , Leur dit-il. **Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous connaissez l'endroit où je travaille.** , Rajouta-t-il doucement.

Les deux acquiescèrent.

 **-Merci, Kuroko.** , Dit Kojiro suivit de Taiga.

Les deux hommes partirent le cœur lourd de regret et l'esprit rempli de douleur.

Le bleuté soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait pas mentit. Il avait juste omis par erreur, quelques détails.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

Au collège, ils avaient pariés sur lequel des deux était le fou et l'autre la victime. Pendant longtemps, on aurait pu croire que c'était Aomine la pauvre victime et Akashi le fou. Mais c'est bel et bien l'inverse.

La victime, peut un jour, aimer de manière neutre, belle, une personne.

Le fou, ne le pourra jamais.

* * *

 ** _Flash Back._**

 **-Un pari ?!** , S'exclamèrent-ils suite à l'idée démoniaque de Kise.

Le jaune hocha gentiment la tête.

 **-Oui, un sorte de chat. Il faut soi aider le chat, Aominecchi ou la souris, Akashicchi !** , Dit-il.

 **-J'aiderai Akashi-kun.** , Dit avec nonchalance Tetsuya.

 **-Dans ce cas, J'aiderai Aomine.** , Rajouta le vert.

 **-Bien, Murasakibara sera avec Kurokocchi et moi avec toi, Midorimacchi !**

 **-Que les meilleurs gagnent.** , Dirent-ils en chœur.

A ce moment, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y aurait un mort.

Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais parié et seraient directement partis les séparer.

Mais on ne peut prédire à l'avance , le jeu les a amusé. Un temps, puis après, ils ont eu peur. Alors, ils sont restés dans la neutralité en priant pour que les dégâts soient minimes.

* * *

 _ **Samedi, 21h00, Salon de Kuroko, Présent.**_

Tetsuya était seul dans son canapé, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que ses invités étaient partis. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

Il leva la tête et embrassa son mari.

Leurs langues dansèrent sensuellement.

Cependant, le nouveau venu rompit le baiser et Tetsuya eu un gémissement de frustration.

 **-Pas ce soir, Tetsu-chan !** , Le gronda en rigolant le brun.

 **-Je repensais à Akashi-kun et Aomine-kun.** , Lui avoua le bleuté en se blotissant dans les bras protecteurs de son homme.

 **-Personne ne pouvait rien pour eux. Il ne faut pas s'en vouloir. Tu te serais fais du mal.** , Le rassura-t-il. Il est aussi psychiatre.

 **-Je t'aime.** , Souffla Kuroko.

 **-Moi aussi, plus que tout.** , Répondit-il en embrassant le cou blanc de son amoureux.

 **-Tu sais, au final, le sexe ne suffit pas dans une relation.** , Sortit Tetsuya.

 **-Evidemment.** , Répondit l'autre.

 **-Akashi-kun et Aomine-kun ne pouvaient pas s'entendre en dehors du lit.** , Dit-il avec tristesse.

 **-Tu sais, Kagami m'a parlé d'Akashi et des mots d'amour qu'ils se disaient. Akashi lui disait "je t'aime", tout ce que j'ai répondu, c'est "Tu l'as cru ?".** , Rigola le brun.

Tetsuya eut un petit sourire.

 **-Tu crois que Kagami a compris ?**

 **-Compris quoi ?** , Demanda-t-il.

 **-Que dans l'histoire, il y avait deux fous. Et que lui, a tué Aomine-kun...**

Takao Kazunari eut un léger rire et embrassa son époux.

 **-Les fous ne savent jamais qu'ils le sont.** , Dit-il simplement en collant son front à celui du bleuté.

Au fond, il est bien là, avec Tetsuya, et ça, depuis le lycée. Mais il sait, que son Tetsuya a des remords. Mais, il ne peut rien y faire.

Dans ces cas là, le seul remède est le temps.

* * *

Au final, leur histoire ne pouvait pas marcher.

Ils ne savaient pas aimer. Ils ne savaient pas s'aimer.

L'un tua par peur de la solitude, l'autre par pure vengeance.

Dans un sens, Akashi n'a aps eu de chance.

Il est tombé sur des fous.

Mais dans un sens, sans doute était-ce lui, le Roi des fous.

Cherchez bien, dans cette histoire.

Il y a une morale.

Cachée, mais présente.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour/soir !

J'ai enfin écrit cet OS. *soupire*

J'ai l'impression que mes lemons sont un peu... Nuls. Vous me direz en commentaire.

Donc, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais cette idée est venue d'un coup et...Voilà le résultat.

Je vous offre une petite analyse de personnages pour mieux comprendre le texte, oui, je fais ça dans tous mes OS...

 ** _-Aomine_** : Daiki est vu comme quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'égocentrique. Akashi lui tenait tête et il aimait ça. Akashi était en quelques sortes, sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais uniquement la sienne, il devait donc resté pour toujours auprès de lui. Il ne l'aime pas, il est juste dépendant. Aomine ne sait pas aimé, pas de manière saine, en tout cas. Petit à petit, sa folie ressort. Mais surtout à la fin, quand il tue Akashi pour le punir de vouloir partir. A ce moment là, il fait une sorte de crise où rien n'est vraiment réel. Il est malade mentalement. Il sortira avec quelqu'un pendant longtemps. Tout en couchant avec Seijuro. Il appréciera la personne avec qui il sort. Il pense même à la séduire, et non à aller voir ailleurs. Il tient à lui, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ça pourrait être perçu comme de la tendresse. Il était très heureux des moments passés avec son petit-ami, mais la personne qu'il voulait vraiment était Akashi. A un moment, Seijuro et lui se "battront" pour séduire Kagami. Je n'ai pas mis ce passage, car c'est Kuroko qui raconte l'histoire à l'ancien petit ami d'Aomine et à Kagami. Donc, le rouge était forcément au courant... Sinon, il draguait Taiga mais de manière évasive, il n'était pas vraiment motivé, Kagami ne lui plaisait que de loin. Il ne se réconciliera jamais avec Kuroko, malheureusement. Il n'en aura pas le temps. Il a tout le temps besoin d'être important, il est un peu nombriliste, en effet. S'il rate l'examen pour rentrer dans la police, c'est à cause de sa non-motivation et son langage. Je ne sais pas quoi rajouter sur lui... Comme il est très présent, il est assez facile de pouvoir le comprendre.

 ** _-Akashi :_** Ah, ce cher Seijuro. Il est donc autoritaire, il aime montrer son pouvoir, c'est auprès de Daiki, qu'il use de son pouvoir. On le ressent, enfin j'ai essayé d ele faire ressentir dans les lemons. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir, de ne pas être le premier. Il sortira avec Kagami, jusqu'à sa mort. Sa relation avec Taiga sera l'inverse de celle qui a eu avec Daiki. Elle sera douce et tendre, elle manquera d'action, c'est sans doute pour cette raison, qu'il a continué avec Aomine. Quand il sera "en dispute" avec la GM, il le vivra très mal, car son père tombera malade. Il n'aura plus aucun soutien et ne dira rien à Kagami ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Quand son père mourut, c'est tout un monde qui s'est effondré. Il a perdu tout ses repères, par chance, Tetsuya était là. Grâce à ça, il réussit à sortir de sa relation malsaine avec Aomine. Mais, la sortie fut courte. Il a repris les affaires de son père, et voulait aller en France avec Kagami. Mais il ne put jamais.

 _ **-Kagami :**_ Kagami, avec lui, j'ai laissé le suspense plané sur avec qui il sort, en fait. C'était Akashi et non, Aomine ! Je vous ai eu, hein xD. Donc, il aimait vraiment Akashi. Plus que tout, il le voyait comme la perfection. Il l'idéalisait trop. On le voit très émotif, quand Kuroko dit qu'Akashi sortait avec lui pour un pari. Car dans l'esprit de Kagami, ce n'est pas possible, Akashi est trop droit pour faire ça. A la fin, il tuera Aomine en l'étranglant quand il lui rendra visite en prison. Il fera ça, car pour lui Seijuro était son dieu, son monde, son univers et que Daiki l'a détruit.

 _ **-Furuhashi :**_ Pour lui, je pense que personne ne pouvait deviner, je ne savais pas qui prendre, je voulais une personne silencieux mais qui a du caractère. Un personnage qu'on ne voit jamais. C'est chose faite. Donc, il sortait avec Aomine. Leur relation était complexe. Mais il savait bien qu'Aomine avait un problème à propos d'Akashi, il a tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais il finissait toujours par se faire enculer, dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'a que très peu de fois été l'actif quand il sortait avec Aomine, dans un sens, savoir qu'Aomine était toujours passif avec Akashi le blesse dans son égo. Il a été amoureux du basané. Mais, lui, à la différence de Taiga, a réussi à avancer. Dans sa relation avec Aomine, Daiki était très peu présent, quand il l'étai, c'était parfait, mais le manque était trop grand. Cependant, il ne l'a jamais trompé. Ses valeurs primaient sur le besoin. Il est au courant que Kagami est l'assassin d'Aomine, et n'a rien dit. Pas par bonté ou n'importe quelle connerie du genre, il était à Kirisaki Daiichi, quand même... Mais par instinct de survie. Il voulait aussi connaître l'histoire AkaAo. Aujourd'hui, il est en couple avec Masako Ariki, qui fut coach à Yosen. Ils ont une petite fille.

 _ **-Momoi :**_ On n'en parle qu'une seule fois dans l'OS. Mais, elle a tourné le dos à Aomine en même temps que la GM, après avoir appris comment il s'est comporté. Elle s'en veut encore et se sent responsable de la mort du bleu. Ils étaient si proches, qu'elle avait connaissance des sentiments de Daiki pour Seijuro. Elle est célibataire et fuit les hommes à cause de ce triste événement. La mort d'une personne peut briser la vie d'autres personnes. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

 ** _-La GM :_**

 ** _Midorima_** est omniprésent sans être vraiment là. Il est souvent en binome avec Kise. Leur amitié est forte, il n'y a rien de plus, n'imaginez pas n'importe quoi. Il se mariera avec Imayoshi et resteront toute leur vie ensemble. Shintaro est un peu comme tout ceux de la GM, il avance dans sa vie. Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui... Il a rencontré Imayoshi après l'un de ses matchs et c'est le brun qui l'a dragué.Je voulais créer un esprit de surprise. Il trainera toujours ses objets ridicules mais moins souvent qu'avant. La plupart du temps, il les laissera chez lui ou les emmenera à son travail. Il ne deviendra pas cardiologue, mais médecin généraliste. Lui, qui n'aimait pas parler aux gens. Commencera à aimer discuter et soigner les gens. Il est très apprécié surtout par les enfants à cause de ses cheveux verts. Tout ça, pour dire, que dans la vie, on change parfois de choix.

 _ **Kise** _ sera donc aussi présent que Midorima voire plus. C'est lui, qui voudra en premier régler les problèmes au sein du club de basket. Il veut s'entraîner. Ensuite, il proposera le pari. C'est un jeu pour lui. Mais petit à petit, il commence à flipper et fait donc en sorte que de participants, ils deviennent observateurs. Il est donc le frère par allaince de Tetsuya. Ils auraient pu sortir ensemble, mais le mariage de leurs parents les a décidé sur un non. A vrai dire, c'est lui qui chopera toutes les idées nulles. Comme celle de vérouiller la porte et de perdre la clé. Grâce à Midorima, il la retrouvera et échappera à une mort certaine. Cependant, il ira directement voir Kuroko pour lui raconter, il sera anxieux à ce sujet. Car, il a une mauvaise intuition. Il verra petit à petit, sa famille se déchirer et ne pourra rien faire. Quand il demandera à la fin s'il aime Akashi à Aomine, il sera le seul à remarquer l'éclat fou dans les yeux de Daiki, pour la simple raison, qu'il est un copieur. Il saura donc, qu'il a déjà vu ce regard, chez les fous. Il deviendra au final, un célèbre écrivain. Mais aussi éditeur et ouvrira sa maison d'édition. La mort de ses camarades fut très dure, mais il réussit à s'en remettre et à se pardonner de ne rien avoir pu faire. Il se mariera avec un anglais qui a son âge. Ils divorceront un an plus tard, Ryota ayant peur du regard de son "amour". Il réussit à se remarier avec Haizaki Shogo avec qui, il finira sa vie dans un amour passionnel. L'amour peut changer, parfois. Mais dans ces cas là, il faut savoir, quand arrêter, avant de souffrir et d'en mourir.

 _ **Murasakibara**_ est tout juste présent. Il sera du côté de Kise pour ce qui est de l'instinct. Il n'aime pas du tout la relation d'Aomine et Akashi et demande même parfois si les deux sont amoureux pour se rassurer. Mais ça l'angoisse à la place. Il sortira avec Kiyoshi Teppei, j'espère vous avoir surpris. Il sera très en retrait mais important. Il n'acceptera pas facilement les excuses d'Akashi et sera désolé pour lui à plusieurs moments quand le rouge parlera de Kagami. Murasakibara n'aimant ni Kagami ni Aomine. Il devint un très bon pâtissier et se mariera avec Kiyoshi malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, l'amour resta présent.

 ** _Kuroko_** est le narrateur, le personnage principal indirect. Il racontera toute l'histoire aux deux anciens amants des concernés. Je ne dirais pas beaucoup de chose sur lui, car on peut tout savoir dans le texte. Je ferais juste une explication de sa relation avec Takao. Ils étaient depuis la première année de lycée, et se marieront. Kazunari sera quelqu'un de joueur et de réaliste. Ils s'aiment. C'est tout.

Bisous, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ou du moins, fait réfléchir.

C'était donc un OS, que j'écris par rapport à "Commande OS". N'hésitez pas à poster votre commande.

S'il y a des doublons dans les couples, il est possible, que je fasse une pour deux, c'est pour ça que les critères sont importants.

N'hésitez pas à follow, favoriter, mettre une review.

Surtout si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
